


Дают — бери

by fandom_DC_2019, KisVani



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DC_2019/pseuds/fandom_DC_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: У Син есть правила, но они дают сбой, когда она встречает Сару.





	Дают — бери

Дают — бери. Это главное правило выживания. Во всяком случае, главное для Син, как у других — она не знает и знать не хочет. Дают еду — ешь, дают одежду — хватай, дают угол, где можно переночевать, — занимай его. Не стоит узнавать, почему дают. Иначе отберут и отдадут кому-то еще.

Второе правило: не спрашивай о цене. Цена всегда есть, но если уточнишь — уже не сбежишь.

Бери и беги — простая схема. Син она не подводит. До тех пор, пока в ее жизни не появляется Сара.

Сара не ждет вопросов и не назначает цену. Она просто говорит:

— Твой папа просил о тебе позаботиться. Это я и сделаю.

А потом спрашивает, обедала ли Син, есть ли ей где спать и нужно ли помочь обработать ссадины на кулаках (ответы: нет, нет и да).

Когда Сара исчезает, Син думает, что нужно возвращаться к прежним правилам. А потом она ввязывается в драку и оказывается в полицейском участке. Не впервые, но впервые ее отпускают почти сразу, а не оставляют в камере на ночь.

— Ты можешь не влезать в неприятности, а? — беззлобно спрашивает Квентин Лэнс, подписывая какие-то бумаги и кивая офицеру, который снимает с Син наручники.

Син говорит:

— Спасибо.

И не спрашивает, почему он это делает, но Лэнс отвечает:

— Сара бы хотела, чтобы я о тебе позаботился.

Вместо Сары костюм Канарейки надевает Лорел. Лорел дерется, как человек, который привык к рингу, где пожимают руки перед боем и следуют правилам. Это плохая тактика, когда выступаешь против тех, кто никогда не следует ничьим правилам.

Син так и говорит Лорел, когда у нее появляется возможность.

— Что ж, ты можешь позаботиться обо мне, а я позабочусь о тебе, — отвечает Лорел, непроизнесенное имя Сары так и повисает в воздухе между ними.

Папа Син не вернулся с того света. Сара явно упрямее.

— Веди себя хорошо, пока меня не будет, — говорит она и подмигивает. — И позаботься о моих родных.

Сара такая же, как раньше, но другая. Лорел надела костюм Канарейки, а кто-то другой надел костюм Сары. Это страшно, только Син ничего не говорит.

Дают — бери. Особенно если тебе дают чудо.

И это случается снова. Лорел убивают, но Лорел возвращается. Сирена, которая надела костюм Лорел, которая надела костюм Канарейки. Син хочет шутить об этом, но не может придумать ничего смешного, в голову приходит только страшное. И Син боится, что кто-то еще наденет костюм погибшего Квентина. Кто-то из другой реальности, из другого времени, из другой жизни. И всем будет плевать, как было с Сарой и Лорел.

— Думаю, мне стоит о тебе позаботиться, — вздыхает не-Лорел, закрывая папку с досье на Син. — Разве что ты хочешь мотать срок за нарушение закона о линчевателях.

— Не хочу, — бормочет Син.

Дают — бери. Она до холодных мурашек боится этой не-Лорел, но от помощи не отказываются.

— Иди и не греши, — говорит не-Лорел и криво усмехается, — потому что мне еще Оливера из тюрьмы вытаскивать, а это дело посложнее твоего.

И Син уходит, сбегает, не спросив, чего ей будет стоить освобождение. Хотя и подозревает: если эта семья, носящая маски, когда-то решит выставить ей ценник — он будет намного больше, чем стоит вся Син целиком. Потому лучше просто не спрашивать.

Хотя бы потому, что она готова заплатить не раздумывая.

А что? Ее правила тоже могут дать осечку.


End file.
